Ginny's Diary, How original
by Fr0gg3rs
Summary: An annoyed Ginny, hyper Ron, slightly Dazed Harry and add a Diary to the mix and, hey presto, recipe for disaster! From Ginny's POV in Diary view, a summer to remember : And yes, there IS such a thing as a syrup monster! Oh, and BTW, No slash!


Ginny's Diary- (What an original title!)

29th July

9:12

Hi

9:13

Hello

9:14

Hi Harry!

9:16

Hiya Harry!

9:17

Oh shut it, so sue me if I can't think of a good way to greet Harry. And yes, it DOES matter.

9:19

He is coming to stay at the burrow later this week. Still can't decide if that's a good thing or not.

9:20

Never mind. Back to 'How to say hi to the boy-who-lived when he visits later this week' practice. AKA- HTSHTTBWLWHV practice.

9:22

Well, hello there Harry! *Big smiles*

9:24

Bloody brilliant. Ron just happened to walk in just at that very moment. He gave me a strange look, said breakfast was ready, then walked out again.

9:25

Ah well, suppose it's too early in the morning for him to notice anything out of the ordinary.

10:03

Or not.

10:05

How embarrassing. Half way through Breakfast Ron suddenly pipes up "Well, hello there Harry!" Needless to say, he got a kick from me under the table. Causing him to spit his egg back out of his mouth.

10:07

That truly was not a pretty sight. Trust me. Egg covered in Ron's saliva, put me off eggs

for

life.

10:14

Hmm, what to wear. What to wear. Girls from all over the nation struggle with this each and every day. Poor poor us.

10:28

Crop jeans and a brightly coloured t-shirt should do just fine.

10:31

Hold on a tick.

10:34

Strange...

Could have sworn someone knocked on my door, no one's there though...

10:36

Hmm, I shall get to the bottom of the knocking culprit! You'll see! You'll all see!

10:39

I shall go from door to door, taking down evidence, just hoping that there may have been a witness at the scene of the crime!

10:43

And yes. Knocking on my door is a crime.

10:44

That is my door. Only I shall knock on it if I please. Can't they read the sign "Ginny's room". That OBVIOUSLY includes the door as part of my room. Therefore they are technically damaging my property.

10:46

Okay,

plan A. - I ask everyone I come across if they have either knocked on my door, or have seen anyone knocking on my door.

Plan B - Forget all about it, it was only a stupid knock on the door, I have better things to do in my time.

Plan C - Go and get something to eat, preferably chocolate.

10:49

Now, I don't know about you, but plan C seems to stand out. Alot.

Fine fine, I'll go with plan A. But trust me here, I will have my chocolate and eat it!

10:56

Wish me luck, I'm off into Fred and Georges room. If I don't come out alive, will you find the knocking-on-my-door-culprit Diary??

10:58

...

So...er...will you?

11:02

An answer today would be nice.

11:08

Oh wait, you can't answer!

11:09

...Or can you?

11:10

Alright, enough of my blabbering, I'm entering the room of doom.

11:13

Ooh, that rhymes! Room and Doom...

And you really don't care, so... *Shuts up*

11:21

That could have gone worse, well, sort of. Trust them to dye my hair *Shakes head*.

11:22

Well...*hmph*...I've got to go and take a shower now. Curses.

11:34

Oh

11:35

MERLIN

11:40

I really am scarred for life. All I am asking now is...Why doesn't dad lock the door to the bathroom?!

11:41

I am still in shock. Seeing my dad butt naked is not what I had imagined for this morning. Neither was getting blue hair.

11:49

It's been nearly 10 minutes and I'm still in shock. Could this day get any worse?!

11:58

Apparently it could. As Fred thought it was a good idea to play paintball, and the target as my head.

11:59

Don't even ask. I'm on my way outside to give him a bloomin' big thump as we speak...well....write.

12:03

Oww, I think I hurt myself more than I hurt him. He just looked...amused. Curse him.

12:05

Am now looking in the mirror. I am covered with green blobs and have blue hair. I look like a clown! Help!

12:08

At last! The shower is finally free! Give me a few minutes to get the blue out my hair.

Wait...what if it's permanent?!

12:20

I

Am

Not

Amused

In

The

Slightest

12:21

Someone is out there to get me, I knew it! Maybe it's the knocking culprit, striking again!

12:22

I am so angry, I can't even write. Eugh, give me a moment.

12:27

Who, in Merlins name, swaps water for syrup?!

12:28

I mean, SERIOUSLY now, having a shower in syrup is not my idea of cleanliness...

AT ALL.

12:30

Look at me! I've got blue hair, green spots and am now covered in syrup.

12:32

If I EVER find out who did this, there will be hell to pay! Trust me!

12:34

Great. Now I have to go downstairs and tell mum about the shower.

With blue hair

Green spots

And dripping with syrup.

12:35

Well, on the bright side, NOTHING worse can come my way.

12:52

Someone kill me now. I'm ready. Do it.

12:53

Yes, I am refraining myself from using capitals after what has just happened.

12:54

Breaths in and out.

12:55

NOBODY BLOODY TOLD ME HARRY POTTER WAS COMING A WEEK EARLY!

12:57

Here I was, down in the kitchen when none other than the boy-who-lived himself comes walking into the lounge with my brother. Curse them both.

Ron doubles over laughing like a mad man, and Harry goes slightly red looking anywhere than me in a towel

With blue hair

Green spots

Dripping in syrup.

12:58

I didn't even get a chance to say my well practiced "Hiya Harry" before I fled up the stairs!

12:59

From this day forward I shall stay in my room. Nothing bad ever happens in my room. It is a nice room. A nice red colour, soft bed, big window, with a ledge in which you can get up onto the roof of the house. My thinking space.

1:32

Oh dear, mum's calling for lunch now. I can't leave my room. Although I'm now clean, red haired and pale skinned again, I can't bare to see Harry's face. What must he think of me now?!

1:43

Mum has given up on calling me for lunch now. I think she gets the point that I would rather stay in my room. Starved.

1:44

Hmm, I could sure do with that chocolate right now.

1:45

Wait! Didn't I say that Plan C was right all along! If I had never of done Plan A I wouldn't be in this situation right now. Curse you Plan A. Curse you.#

1:47

I blame you diary. Yes, I really do.

1:50

It's a surprise I've managed to survive with you all day. If it wasn't for you, I would be a normal teenager. With a normal life.

1:54

I bet your secretly plotting against me with Freddie. You know Freddie, right?

1:55

Well, you should, after all he is your accomplice.

1:56

Poor Freddie, having to work with you. Poor Freddie, my stuffed Fox.

2:00

'Dis' the name of my Freddie, and I shall unleash my wrath!

2:01

Now, if that made any sense, good.

2:05

This has to be one of the longest days ever. I've still got a blue tinge to my hair too.

2:06

To confirm.

This has to be one of the longest and most embarrassing days ever. I've still got a blue tinge to my hair too.

2:10

Now that is much better.

2:17

Gah

2:18

I'm

so

darn

hungry

2:19

But Mr. so-called-Potter is clogging up the kitchen! Not to be mean, but I need that food more than he does! I'm a starved child, I say!

2:22

Okay, dramatics over.

2:23

Oh...*Goes red*. I forgot for a second that he lives with those stupid Dursleys. On second thoughts, he needs the food more than me.

2:24

Aww, I feel all guilty now from depriving Harry from food. *Slaps self* Stupid Ginny.

2:26

I'm not so hungry anymore now. Just...depressed. Thinking of Harry is making me think of Sirius now. Imagine what Harry must be going through, and here I am taking away his food! What a bad girlfriend I am!

2:27

...

2:29

Did..er...did I just say that I was his...Girlfriend?

2:30

I did NOT mean that! It was just...I meant that I was his friend! And because I'm a girl, it make's me his friend what is a girl!

2:31

Or...It was a slip of the tongue..?

2:40

You know what, just forget my little rant completely.

2:48

But...I am a little hungry *Innocent smiles*

2:51

Fine, a but more that a 'little hungry'.

3:01

Darn, I was hoping to get it on the 3:00 exactly. Only, I just realised my clock is a minute slow.

4:39

Oops, didn't mean to fall asleep. Least that wasted an hour and a half.

4:40

Now, back to bordem again.

4:41

*Attempts whistling*

4:42

Darn it. Can't whistle to save my life anyway.

4:50

Oh, someone's knocking on my door again. I swear, if I get blue hair, green spots and am covered in syrup within an hour from this knock I will NOT be a happy bunny.

4:51

Oh Merlin. It's happening again. No one was at my door. Again!

4:52

Oh my gosh, what if I get blue hair again?! I blame the knocking-door culprit! I really do!

5:01

Okay, it's been nearly 10 minutes and nothing has yet to happen.

5:03

Maybe I won't get blue hair after all. I am already mentally damaged from last time's fiasco. And Harry just being there made it 10 times worse.

5:04

Make that 100 times worse.

5:05

Better yet, infinity!

5:21

Look at that. *Blob on page* My amazing doodle. Okay, it looks a bit freaky, but still...

Acceptable.

5:23

Hmm :/

What the heck is it?! ...I know I drew it and all, but it just looks a bit

O.O

5:40

Oh, mum's calling for dinner. Should I go, shouldn't I go?

5:43

Screw it, I'm going. Too hungry.

7:00

*Sigh*

Things couldn't get worse.

7:01

I won't say what happened. My confidence has been crushed too much already today.

7:03

Besides, someone might find you and spill out all my deep dark secrets.

7:05

Eeek, but I feel that I have to say something now! I might be 20 years older and very curious to what had happened. Here it goes...

7:06

My elbow went into the butter

7:07

Again

7:10

It was bad enough the first time when Harry was around a few years ago, but doing it whilst I'm 15 years old is just NOT human!

7:21

Gah

I'm going to go for a shower. Maybe that'll wash away my bad mood (And the butter). Unless I'm covered in syrup again. I can still smell the syrup you know!

8:01

Darn, I was hoping to get back for the 8pm mark, but I forgot again that my clock is slow, haha.

8:02

I really need to change that thing.

8:37

Just had a game of chess with Hermione.

8:39

She won. surprise surprise.

9:04

Time to sneak downstairs for a 9:04 snack!

9:09

Mum would have a fit if she knew I was eating in my room. What she doesn't know can't hurt her!

9:32

Trust mum to walk in whilst I have chocolate smeared around my mouth.

9:33

Ah well, it was worth it. Chocolate was yummeh!

9:45

Think I'm going to go to bed early tonight. Who knows what tomorrow could bring.

* * *

I'd like to do a HUGE shout out to my best fanfic friend Jas!! And also like to wish her a HAPPY BIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTHDAY! :D

I'm super sorry I couldn't update before then, it's been an evil chapter *Hiss*

Please feel free to review, and any idea's or suggestions are welcome! :)


End file.
